This invention relates to shock and vibration mounting for electronic equipment, and more particularly to an improved suspension involving elastic material under tension.
Shock and vibration are perennial concerns in mounting equipment, particularly electronic playback devices such as compact disk players. These problems are acute for those who use compact disk players for public gatherings, at which music is generally loud, a pause capability is essential, and where people may accidently bump the furniture on which the equipment is placed. The resulting shock is particularly severe in horizontal displacement.
Most resilient mounting systems depend on compression of elastic material for supporting vulnerable equipment. For example, Dryden (1964) discloses a vibration damping, system using springs and gas pressure for use in space vehicles. Some damping systems target a particular kind of motion; for example, a patent by Ilmer (1962) compensates for turning of a rotor assembly. An elaborate damping medium is disclosed by Cooper et al. (1984); a turntable floats in liquid, held in position by magnetic repulsion. Pettus (1925) discloses use of springs under tension for mounting an automotive tail light assembly, which reduces shock but does not provide damping. However, none of these anticipate the simple configuration of stretched rubber suspension members of the present invention.
One object of this invention is a suspension for electronic playback equipment using economical rubber straps to absorb shock and vibration. Another object is two levels of shock absorbing suspension: one between a rack and an outer frame, and another between the frame and each supporting leg. Still another object is a suspension that absorbs severe horizontal shock in particular.